Entre reuniones y citas
by Crimela
Summary: Oneshot... Una importante reunión debe llevarse a cabo sin que Naruto ni Sakura se enteren. NejiSaku


Hola!! Gracias por entrar a este oneshot sobre Sakura y Neji. El asunto se va aclarando poco a poco... creo que al final todo queda claro, espero...

Ocurre en la época de Shippuden.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.

* * *

-Primo-murmuró la ojiblanca mientras terminaba de acomodar el elegante traje que llevaba Neji, sus hermosos ojos se dirigieron al chico que tenía en frente-Te… te ves muy bien-terminó su cumplido con una sonrisa.

La peliazul no se equivocaba. Su primo lucía bastante bien; llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola fija a su nuca, logrando darle un aspecto mayor, la banda de Konoha se encontraba sobre su frente, el fino traje oscuro que llevaba lo hacía ver muy elegante. No es necesario mencionar sus apuestas facciones, varoniles y serias, su bien formado cuerpo y la presencia que el chico representaba en sí. Un verdadero soltero codiciado. Sí, soltero y muy codiciado.

Era un apuesto chico, de magníficos ojos y no sólo por su belleza, cabello largo y sedoso, tez blanca y excelente cuerpo, realmente algo difícil de encontrar. Pero el Hyuga abarcaba más que un perfecto rostro y cuerpo.

Neji desde una temprana edad había demostrado ser el más talentoso de su clan y de su generación. Calificado con mucha razón como genio, a través de los años, su perspicacia en el combate había aumentado y varias veces había sido invitado a formar parte del grupo ANBU.

Sin embargo, sus muchas responsabilidades como miembro importante de su clan, le impedían pertenecer al selecto grupo, que, algunas veces, acompañaba en misiones.

Un preciado ninja, que todo Kage querría tener entre sus hombres. Capaz de trabajar en solitario o en equipo. Útil en misiones de espionaje, diplomáticas, sorpresas, encubiertas y en un sinfín más.

Un paquete completo que producía enormes ganancias y prestigio para la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Sin mencionar su apellido, correspondiente a una de las mejores familias de la villa y que su esposa, si algún día tuviera una, sería una mujer muy afortunada.

Su prima no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se le había formado. Neji era un hombre muy apuesto, y ella que lo conocía bien, sabía de sus sentimientos nobles y valientes, de su sentido de la verdad y justicia, y de su terquedad.

Suspiró entristecida. Sabía muy bien que su primo aún sufría. Había cambiado mucho, pero Neji era Neji, y el sello en su frente no desaparecía.

-Primo-volvió a decir tímidamente la muchacha, él tenía los ojos clavados en su propio reflejo-Gracias por lo que haces-.

Neji arrugó la frente. Juró que no se molestaría con su prima, ella no tenía la culpa. Se tragó su comentario y se dispuso a salir en busca de su tío, mientras lanzaba una última mirada a su elegante yo que lo miraba molesto desde el espejo.

La chica lo miró partir, ella también debía alistarse. Tenía una cita con Naruto. Su primera cita. Se ruborizó bastante y echó a correr a su habitación donde la esperaba un hermoso kimono color crema.

--

-Neji-sama, luce muy apuesto con ese atuendo-le dijo una de las criadas cuando pasaba al lado de ella.

El joven agradeció sin ganas.

Por qué Neji no lucía su acostumbrada ropa de entrenamiento o de jounnin?

Una situación importante había surgido en la Aldea. Tsunade había pedido consejo a varios importantes señores feudales y líderes de clanes. Su tío, como fiel asesor de la Quinta, por su compromiso con la villa y como representante del clan debía presentarse ante la mujer y su urgencia.

Tsunade tenía una gran confianza en el padre de Hinata, era muy frecuente que la Quinta visitara la mansión Hyuga, inclusive, varias veces Neji había tenido que lidiar con un tío y una hokage borrachos. Por supuesto, estos eran datos que sólo él y Shizune conocían.

La relación entre la líder de la aldea y el líder del clan era muy fuerte y estrecha. Tsunade seguía los consejos que Hiashi le daba, pasando por encima a lo que los demás miembros del concilio opinaran. Esto había hecho que Neji se convirtiera también en uno de los consejeros de la Quinta.

Hiashi y Tsunade creían en el criterio del joven heredero del Bouke y a diferencia de otros que lo consideraban demasiado joven, tomaban en cuenta sus razonamientos y puntos de vista. Así que Neji también era participe de las reuniones secretas que hacían su tío y la Quinta.

Ese día había sido más agitado de lo normal. Incluso, Shikamaru estaba cansado de decir que las cosas eran problemáticas y muy a su pesar, no encontraba tranquilidad en las nubes.

-Neji-saludó el ninja de las sombras cuando el Hyuga se aproximaba a la sala-Debemos apresurarnos-murmuró con pereza.

Shikamaru también lucía elegante y una hermosa joven de cabello rubio estaba a su lado.

-Shikamaru, Temari-san-saludó el Hyuga asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

La chica respondió de la misma manera. Tomó del brazo a Shikamaru y se despidió.

Ellos dos irían adelante; Neji aún tenía que esperar a su tío.

Al parecer la preocupación de Tsunade era mayor de lo que Neji pensaba, había pedido a la embajadora y al Kage de la Arena que acudieran a su urgente llamado.

Sería una reunión importante, la primera de muchas.

El destino de Konoha estaría en manos de los presentes en la reunión. Tsunade recurría a sus aliados para tomar la decisión. Sasuke Uchiha pretendía regresar a la aldea.

En un inicio, se creyó que el regreso de Sasuke no traería mayor problema. Sin embargo, las intenciones del menor de los Uchiha no eran enfrentar un juicio y pretender que no había ocurrido nada.

Después de haberle dado muerte a Orochimaru y de formar su propio grupo de asesinos, Sasuke aún no encontraba el paradero de los Akatsuki, principalmente el de su hermano. Sabía que Konoha tenía muchos contactos y que conocía mejor los pasos de Itashi que él; así que por qué no aprovechar la información de Konoha para lograr su venganza.

Sin miramientos, una tarde llegó a Konoha y le pidió a Tsunade que se reuniera con él. La Quinta se movió rápido y en poco tiempo organizó la reunión.

El día convenido había llegado. Él mismo había escoltado a Sasuke hasta la aldea varias horas antes, además de que había estado presente en todas las reuniones que hizo Tsunade y ayudó a planear la reunión junto con Nara Shikamaru.

Se llevaría a cabo al final del día, cuando los civiles no notaran el movimiento de los importantes señores feudales y líderes que se refugiaban en las sombras de aquella calurosa noche. No sería en la Torre de la Hokage, puesto que la mujer desconfiaba de las intenciones del Uchiha, como Neji había sugerido, no debían tomarse el lujo de ofrecer un fácil acceso a pergaminos e información secreta y prohibida para los habitantes de la aldea y por supuesto, para sus detractores.

La reunión tendría lugar en el templo ubicado en la calle de los Uchiha. Neji recordó cuando Tsunade informó de la ubicación a uno de los enviados de Sasuke. El fornido shinobi del grupo Hebi, también exiliado de su propia aldea, lo consideró un insulto y armó un escándalo, diciendo que su amo lo mataría por llevarle la decisión de la Quinta. Al día siguiente, un ninja distinto, les informó que Sasuke estaba de acuerdo.

Neji se sentó en uno de los cojines frente a la mesa, donde amablemente, una de las criadas le sirvió el té. La muchacha lo continuó mirando, hasta que Kankuro entró en la habitación.

-Neji-san-saludó el hombre-Hokage-sama ya está aquí-.

Neji accedió y se puso en pie. Siguieron al criado que había llevado a Kankuro hasta el vestíbulo. Tsunade esperaba en una carroza negra fuera de una de las puertas laterales de la gran mansión Hyuga.

-Dónde está tu tío?-preguntó Shizune acercándose a Neji. La mujer había cambiado su usual traje oscuro, por uno más claro: verde apagado. Hiashi había dicho que los colores oscuros podrían hacer pensar a Sasuke y sus hombres que estaban desconfiando de él, y eso era lo que menos querían.

He ahí la razón por la cual los trajes de Shizune, Shikamaru, Temari, Hiashi y Tsunade eran colores claros, que representaran seguridad y confianza. Aunque bajo la mesa se estuvieran moviendo cartas que a Sasuke no le gustarían. No así era el traje que llevaba Neji; totalmente negro.

-Hiashi-sama está en sus habitaciones-le respondió Neji. No se explicaba el por qué del retraso.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio a la intemperie.

-Dónde está ese viejo?-gritó de pronto una desesperada Tsunade que asomaba medio cuerpo por una de las ventanas del coche-Hyuga!!-y lo señaló con una botella de sake- Dile a tu tío que si no sale inmediatamente obligaré a Naruto a casarse con Hinata!!!!-chilló la mujer algo estresada.

-Tsunade-sama!! Por favor, tranquilícese!!-dijo la castaña mientras corría hacia el coche.

-Vaya que es escandalosa-pensó en voz alto Kankuro y comparó a la mujer con su silencioso hermano, y con el joven Hyuga.

-_Qué estará haciendo Hiashi?-_pensó Neji y por un breve momento se vio tentado a activar su Byakugan, pero eso sería espiar a su tío…

Unos segundos después, la Quinta seguía amenazando a Hiashi, Shizune trataba de convencerla de no tomar y por fin, Hiashi apareció.

-Lamento el retraso-su poderosa voz silenció a la Quinta, por unos instantes.

-Exijo una explicación!!-empezó de nuevo Tsunade.

Haishi dirigió su inexpresiva mirada a su sobrino, asintió lentamente y se encaminó al coche, donde Shizune y Tsunade lo esperaban. Kankuro se les unió después de despedirse de Neji.

-Si no haces bien esta misión-chilló de nuevo Tsunade segundos después de que el coche se pusiera en marcha-Todas tus misiones serán con Naruto y Kiba!!!-amenazó finalmente la mujer.

Neji arrugó la frente. Prefería mil veces cientos de misiones con los escandalosos ninjas que con quien sería su compañera.

Los opalinos ojos del chico se dirigieron al estrellado cielo. Cuántas veces más lanzaría aquella mirada de auxilio a la impasible luna?

Esa noche hacía calor y la brisa nocturna era bien recibida. Las cigarras apenas se escuchaban y el silencio de la noche invitaba a reflexionar y a sentir paz.

Calor? Realmente sentía calor. Se encontró apretando su mandíbula fuertemente y con una postura más regia de la normal. Se regañó mentalmente por su nerviosismo. Él no se ponía nervioso, aunque su vida estuviera en riesgo.

Sin pensarlo, su mano se dirigió a su cuello, queriendo aflojar el traje y así refrescarse.

-Primo-la débil voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos-No debes hacer eso-murmuró con timidez la muchacha refiriéndose a la manera en que el Hyuga desacomodaba su ropa.

-Lo siento, Hinata-sama-murmuró Neji, girándose hacia ella.

La chica lucía un hermoso kimono color crema y un obi azulado que hacía un hermoso contraste. Un traje digno de la heredera del Clan más poderoso de la aldea. La muchacha se veía muy hermosa. Con el cabello recogido y una flor de iris decorándolo.

-Luce bien, Hinata-sama-le dijo Neji.

Pero Hinata, a pesar, de que su sentido para conocer los sentimientos de las personas no era tan fuerte como el de los demás miembros de su familia, sabía cuando alguien le decía algo con sinceridad y cuando no.

Su semblante se entristeció. No pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos al suelo y la confianza que había ganado cuando se vio tan linda y diferente, se esfumó. Esperaba ver a Neji emocionado por su cambio, que le mostrara un indicio de cómo se sentiría Naruto cuando la viera. Qué tonta había sido? A caso Neji mostraba algún tipo de emoción? No debía sentirse mal, Naruto la apreciaría…

Sin embargo, fue triste escuchar el tono que usó su primo. No era un alago, la frase de Neji fue una simple cortesía obligada.

-Gra…gracias-murmuró la Hyuga alzando su vista hasta la frente del chico, que miraba el cielo inmutable. _-Si no fuera p__or ese sello…_-pero sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando lanzó una fugaz mirada a la calle, esperando verlo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo e instintivamente sus dedos se juntaron a la altura de su pecho.

Faltaba poco para que fuera la hora establecida.

-_Tsunade y Hiashi ya deben de haber llegado_-pensó Neji, lo cual era cierto-_La reunión será directa e irá de una vez al grano; Tsunade no l__e dará vueltas al asunto y nadie querrá que se posponga por más tiempo_-sus cavilaciones continuaron, las cuales eran ciertas.

-_Demonios_-pensó mientras un puff lo hacía despegar su vista del cielo-_Si tan sólo estuviera ahí_-.

-Hinata-chan!!!-exclamó un alegre Naruto que acababa de aparecer, vestido también con un elegante traje azul oscuro, nada chillante-Estás muy linda-y la sonrisa zorruna que le dedicó a la muchacha la hizo enrojecer de tal modo que la chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Gr…gra…-la pobre Hyuga no podía hablar, puesto que Naruto continuaba hablando sobre lo bonita que se veía, sin percatarse del efecto que sus palabras hacían sobre la muchacha.

-Haruno nos espera-interrumpió de pronto Neji, al ver el estado de Hinata, la cual estaba a punto de llorar y de perder la batalla contra la sangre que amenazaba con hacerla explotar.

-'Bayo!!-exclamó Naruto, se acercó a Hinata y le ofreció el brazo. El temblor de Hinata era tan grande que no se podía mover-Tienes frío, Hinata-chan?-preguntó inocentemente Naruto-Si quieres te puedo prestar…?-

-Está bien así-intervino nuevamente Neji, quien supuso que si su prima usaba alguna prenda de Naruto la misión resultaría un fracaso.

Hinata tomó el brazo de Naruto y al hacerlo sintió un poderoso choque de electricidad que la estremeció interiormente, ofreciéndole una sensación que hasta ese momento no había sentido. Sonrió alegremente y no luchó contra su inminente rubor, mientras se prometía hornear un delicioso pastel para Jiraiya-sama, a quien le debía su cita con Naruto.

Neji caminaba adelante, solo; Naruto y Hinata iban rezagados, sin hablar. Lo que a pesar del bonito sentimiento que sentía, estaba empezando a impacientar al rubio.

-Oye Neji, Sakura está muy emocionada por todo esto!!-le dijo Naruto, mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Hinata, que la hizo sonrojar de nuevo-Tú no?-.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más. Naruto era muy atrevido, ella jamás le preguntaría eso a su primo, tal vez, por esas preguntas del rubio era que tanto le gustaba. Él no temía decir lo que realmente sentía o pensaba, y siempre buscaba una forma para encontrar desprevenidos a los demás. Naruto, era un joven especial. Ella lo sabía, su corazón se lo decía.

Neji no respondió. Poco le importaba lo que la pelirosada sintiera. Él estaba ocupado pensando en el transcurso de la reunión. Seguramente, ya la ceremonia de bienvenida había acabado.

Llegaron al lujoso restaurante, donde se cumpliría la cita de Naruto y Hinata, y la misión de Neji, como lo veía él.

Hinata buscó los ojos de su primo, tenía que agradecerle lo que hacía por ella, por toda la aldea; pero él Hyuga fulminaba con la mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Naruto reía por lo bajo, había hecho enfadar a Neji con su comentario acerca de los rumores que habrían al día siguiente, y aún no había dicho lo peor. Sujetó con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de Hinata y dijo:

-Mejor entremos Hinata-chan, Neji debe estar ansioso por ver a Sakura!!!-.

Hinata se ruborizó de nuevo, pero su tierna mirada no ablandó el malhumorado rostro de Neji. Cómo se había permitido caer en la estúpida broma del Uzumaki? Él era un Hyuga, y más que eso, él era Neji Hyuga y él jamás, estaba ansioso por ver a una mujer, y menos a la escandalosa pelirosada.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto y se devolvió a su casa, donde un coche negro lo esperaba para ir a recoger a su _misión_.

-Buenas noches-saludó al verlo la voz de una mujer, a lo que el Hyuga respondió educadamente.

La mujer hizo una fuerte inspección del aspecto de Neji, lo que al chico le pareció molesto, pero debía soportarlo sin chistar, como muchas otras cosas.

Al final, la madre de Sakura pareció contenta con lo que vio.

-Joven-susurró ella, para que su hija no escuchara la sugerencia que daría-Traes flores para Sakura?-.

Por supuesto que no llevaba flores, esa idea nunca cruzó por su mente.

-Fui a la floristería de la amiga de Sakura-continuó murmurando la mujer, mientras el rostro de Neji iba adquiriendo un dejo de terror.

La señora Haruno entró un instante a su casa.

El miedo de Neji iba en aumento. –_Que no se le ocurra…-_pensó mordazmente, pero ya la mujer sostenía enfrente de él un pequeño crisantemo blanco.

-A Sakura le encantará-sentenció la mujer con un hilo de voz.

Neji arrugó la frente, nuevamente, mientras tomaba la delicada flor sin nada de gracia o cuidado.

-Diviértete-exclamó la madre de la muchacha cuando su hija se acercó-Te ves preciosa, mi cielo-.

Neji se apartó de la puerta para darle espacio a la pelirosada. Sakura se despidió de su madre y salió. Al verlo, se ruborizó fuertemente. No esperaba verlo tan guapo, el chico era una agradable vista, pero ahora, era más que solo una vista. Lo podría sentir, tocar… Pasarían una noche juntos.

El chico le ofreció el brazo y sin que el rubor se apartara tomó el fuerte brazo del Hyuga.

Neji estaba un poco molesto con la actitud de la madre de Sakura, no sabía, a caso, que él no le daba flores a las mujeres, ni a nadie? El pequeño crisantemo era fuertemente apretado por la mano libre del Hyuga, quien no se decidía si en soltarlo o dárselo a Sakura.

-Buenas noches-dijo él mientras avanzaban hacia el coche, esperó romper el silencio que se había formado, pero Sakura respondió tímidamente.

Dentro del coche la observó. Su kimono era de un rosa pálido, liso y con un detallado obi púrpura. El cabello lo llevaba recogido, sin nada que lo decorase; y su rostro lucía joven y bello, con un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y finos labios. No lo pudo evitar y dirigió su mirada hacia el cuello desnudo, donde sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica; el obi que llevaba ceñía el abdomen mostrando el pecho de la pelirosada.

De nuevo, ese calor. Sonrió y miró los ojos verdes de su compañera.

Lo veía. Y la expresión de su rostro, era muy similar a la que él tenía hace un momento.

-Haruno-la llamó, la chica lo miró a los ojos-A tu madre le ha parecido buena idea que te diera esto-levantó la flor que había estado escondiendo.

Sakura se ruborizó fuertemente, mientras veía la hermosa flor que Neji le ofrecía. No sabía si enojarse con su madre por el inesperado regalo o felicitarla por hacer que Neji le diera una flor. Respiró profundamente y mandó un poco de chakra a su mano. No quería que Neji notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Su mano segura y fuerte tomó el crisantemo y se lo llevó hasta el pecho.

-Gracias-.

-Agradécele a tu madre-era la respuesta que pensaba darle, pero al ver el leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica y la linda sonrisa que tenía, lo hizo querer agradecer a la madre de la muchacha por la idea, sin más, respondió-Tu madre dijo que te encantaría-.

La reacción de Sakura ante las palabras del Hyuga, fue más de lo que él esperaba. Por un momento la muchacha se tensó y el rojo en sus mejillas aumentó, inmediatamente lo miró de nuevo y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ino se lo tuvo que haber dicho-dijo Sakura, mientras pensaba en su amiga.

--

-Nunca he hecho algo así-murmuró Sakura de pronto, mientras miraba por la ventana un lujoso restaurante acercarse.

No hubo respuesta de parte del hombre.

-Supongo que tu lo haces a menudo-murmuró sin prestar cuidado a sus palabras.

Neji frunció el ceño.

-No hubiera sido más simple hacer una cita doble?-preguntó Sakura mirándolo.

-No-.

-Por qué?-.

Neji no respondió. Sakura insistió.

-Porque el clan dice que se haga así-respondió Neji cansado. No llevaban ni cinco minutos y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Creo que es más fácil en una cita doble-continuó Sakura sin prestarle atención a la cara de molestia de Neji-Y sé que tú piensas lo mismo-.

La puerta del coche se abrió, Neji bajó y ayudó a Sakura. Su mesa estaba en la segunda planta. Una mesa para dos en un apartado balcón con una vista directa a la primera planta, donde Naruto y Hinata se encontraban.

Mientras esperaban su comida, Sakura miraba atenta a la pareja, desde esa distancia podía percibir el rojo de las mejillas de Hinata y la sonrisa nerviosa de Naruto.

-Traje esto-murmuró la pelirosada señalando unos pequeños binoculares-Tu tienes el Byakugan y puedes verlos, pero yo no me quiero perder nada…-.

-Haruno, no hace falta-empezó el Hyuga-Sólo debemos estar atentos a que ningún enemigo se acerque a ellos-le explicó Neji.

-No tenemos que estarlos vigilando todo el tiempo?-.

-No-.

-Yo que esperaba ver su primer beso!!-exclamó la muchacha resignada.

Inconscientemente, Neji activó su Byakugan. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Ese Uzumaki no tocaría a Hinata mientras él lo pudiera evitar. Su expresión agravada por el Byakugan hizo retroceder al mesero que traía la cena.

-Neji-murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro-Tranquilízate, Neji, tu prima sabe lo que hace-.

Neji desactivó el Byakugan algo avergonzado por la escena de celos de hermano que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, su preocupación aumentó con el tono de voz que había usado Sakura; qué demonios era lo que Hinata sabía hacer??

-Neji!!-exclamó Sakura-No hay ningún enemigo cerca de ellos-detuvo la muchacha al Hyuga, que empezaba a volverse para mirar a la pareja.

Los ojos blancos de Neji chocaron con los verdes de Sakura. Sakura se mantuvo firme ante la penetrante mirada del Hyuga. No permitiría que el chico acabara con la linda cita que estaban teniendo Naruto y Hinata; aunque tuviera que recurrir a tácticas poco usuales para desviar la atención de Neji de la cita.

-En una cita doble-empezó Sakura-Los cuatro estaríamos conversando…-.

-O en las mismas que ellos-la interrumpió Neji suavemente.

Sakura quiso tragarse sus palabras, detener el tiempo, que el monedero en forma de sapo de Naruto se la tragara. Los ojos de Neji estaban clavados en ella y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que se debatía entre mofa o invitación a estar más cerca.

Agradeció que en ese momento no tuviera nada en sus manos, porque seguramente de la impresión lo habría dejado caer, y no soportaría que algo ampliara su vergüenza.

Naruto había abrazado a Hinata, lo que inició como un abrazo cariñoso, de repente tuvo otra impresión. Sakura hubiera visto el primer beso de ambos, si no estuviera tan ocupada tratando de adivinar la expresión de Neji y de controlar su rubor.

Lentamente Neji se empezó a girar para ver el beso entre su prima y el rubio, lo que seguramente lo hubiera hecho estallar y aparecer en medio de ambos, para darle una muestra de sus técnicas a Naruto.

-Nno-reaccionó de pronto Sakura, puso su mano sobre la mano de Neji y al instante ambos sintieron el choque eléctrico.

Neji la encaró, pero no hizo nada por alejar su mano de ella. Miró a la chica y le gustó lo que vio. Sakura estaba decidida a entretenerlo para que él no viera lo 'entretenidos' que estaban su prima y el compañero de la pelirosada.

-Dime-susurró Neji.

-Sólo debemos estar atentos a que ningún enemigo se acerque a ellos-habló de la misma manera Sakura, mientras alejaba su mano procurando que pareciera caricia.

Neji se pescó a sí mismo extrañando el calor de la mano de Sakura, negó mentalmente todos sus pensamientos y decidió actuar cómo su misión requería.

Realmente él no estaba en ese restaurante para vigilar a Hinata, como le habían hecho a creer a Sakura; él estaba ahí para evitar que la pelirosada y Naruto se encontraran de frente con Sasuke.

En un primer momento, se había pensado en una larga misión para Sakura y Naruto fuera de la aldea. Neji apoyó la idea, sin embargo, Sasuke controlaba las salidas y entradas de la Villa y Tsunade temió (aún teme) un reencuentro entre el equipo siete.

De ese temor surgió la segunda idea, que desagradó por completo a Neji. Jiraiya se encargaría de convencer a Naruto para que saliera en una cita con Hinata, el mismo día que se llevaría la reunión.

Según el plan, Naruto debía pedirle ayuda a Sakura; Sakura iría a hablar con Hinata y entonces ahí es donde Neji aparecía, diciendo que Hinata no saldría sola con Naruto y que su tío siempre lo enviaba a vigilarla.

Tsunade le había dicho a Neji que tenía que invitar a Sakura a que lo acompañara para vigilar a la ojiblanca y al Uzumaki. Sin embargo, la pelirosada lo sugirió, y por un momento, Neji se sintió aliviado de no haber tenido que dar el primer paso.

-_Hinata se encargará de __Naruto_-recordó las palabras de Tsunade-_Tú__ tienes que mantener entretenida a Sakura y hazlo bien, no quiero que ella empiece a sospechar y hacer preguntas_-.

-_Trata de acoplarte al plan_-Hiashi le había dicho-_Es imprescindible que en esta primera reunión ni la __kunoishi__ ni __Naruto__ se den por enterados de l__o que sucede_-.

Cerró sus ojos y se tranquilizó.

Lo último que había dicho su tío le daba vueltas en la cabeza:-_Recuerda que será como una cita-._

Empezaron su cena, sin hablar, concentrándose únicamente en su plato.

-Estuvo delicioso-murmuró Sakura cuando terminó, lanzó una escurridiza mirada a su compañero-Naruto me dijo que llevaría a Hinata a un lugar importante para él-.

-Debemos seguirlos-.

Sakura miró su hermoso y costoso vestido y trató de esconder el terror que se había acomodado en su rostro con una falsa sonrisa. A Neji le pareció gracioso el rostro de la pelirosada, sonrió malicioso.

La pelirosada hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Neji la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Qué sucede? No los vam…?-.

-Espera, quieres que perciban tu chakra?-le preguntó burlón.

-Seguro que el lugar al que irán está al alcance de tu Byakugan-murmuró Sakura.

-Quieres algo más?-preguntó el Hyuga, después de asentir.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras de nuevo el traicionero rubor se acomodaba en sus mejillas. –_Deja de ponerte roja__-_se decía mentalmente, pero lo único que lograba era colorearse más.

Salieron del lujoso restaurante, Sakura preguntó por la ubicación de la pareja, Neji activó su Byakugan y tardó en responder.

Tsunade tenía una pierna sobre la mesa y el estilo de su vestido no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, apuntaba con el dedo a uno de los hombres de Sasuke, mientras que éste empuñaba un kunai. Sasuke hablaba con Shikamaru, Gaara y su tío en un susurro sin prestar atención al escándalo.

-Neji-lo llamó tímidamente la muchacha-Me quieres decir qué sucede? Hyuga???

El ojiblanco apartó su mirada de la reunión y buscó la ubicación de su prima, después desactivó el Byakugan y sus deseos de estar en la reunión se esfumaron cuando vio a una pelirosada que se empezaba a molestar por haberla ignorado.

-Vamos-le dijo sonriendo.

La pelirosada no se movió. Cruzó sus brazos y lo miró molesta.

-No me moveré de aquí, hasta que me digas donde están-.

Neji ni se giró para mirarla. Si quería se podía quedar ahí todo la vida. Ya llegaría uno de los meseros para echarla. Continuó andando, supuso que ella lo seguiría al cabo de un rato, después de todo, eso siempre sucedía con sus primas y su compañera. Pero la pelirosada no se movió.

-No me moveré de aquí, hasta que me digas dónde están-repitió la muchacha, elevando un poco la voz para que Neji la escuchara.

El Hyuga se detuvo. Estaba jugando con él? En su interior se libró una pequeña batalla. Qué le costaba decirle dónde se encontraban, así ella empezaría a caminar; sin embargo, no pensaba perder ante ella. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy inmadura al quedarse ahí parada.

De la misma manera, Sakura se debatía entre seguirlo o quedarse ahí, esperando que el chico le respondiera y le tendiera la mano, para continuar juntos. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy inmadura al marcharse así y no hablarle.

Sakura fulminaba con su mirada la espalda del Hyuga, quien por lo menos, ya se había detenido. Lentamente Neji se giró para verla. Ella enfureció más su mirada. Él también estaba molesto.

-Están en el Ichiraku-su voz sonó áspera y ruda.

El rostro ceñudo de la pelirosada se esfumó con las palabras del Hyuga; Naruto era tan poco romántico!! En el Ichiraku después de todo lo que habían comido!! Sólo a alguien como Naruto se le ocurriría algo así!!!

-Pobre Hinata-murmuró la muchacha mientras sonreía alegre. Su amigo había topado con mucha suerte al encontrar a una chica tan linda y tierna como Hinata; elevó sus ojos al Hyuga y lo miró con un poco de ilusión y tristeza. Sería ella capaz de encontrar a alguien?

Neji la miraba molesto. Listo, ya le había dado lo que quería, ahora que empezara a caminar. Sin embargo, la pelirosada continuó estática.

-Hyuga!!-lo llamó-No me vas a ofrecer el brazo??-preguntó.

De nada servía contar, ni cerrar sus ojos, ni meditar. Estaba a punto de lanzar sobre ella un golpe directo al corazón. Y lo haría. El chakra se acumuló en su puño derecho. Él no se devolvería por ella, no caería ante ella, no le ofrecería el brazo. Esa simple mujer lo estaba ridiculizando, se burlaba de él y no lo iba a permitir más.

La miró, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia otro lado indiferente. No, no valía la pena.

Claramente, no valía la pena desperdiciar chakra o sudor en ella. No era una rival, lo único que estaba haciendo era comportándose como una chiquilla caprichosa que exigía muestras de cortesía que él no volvería a usar con ninguna otra mujer, pues le traía problemas… Por un momento, comprendió a Shikamaru. Continuó caminando, dejando atrás a la pelirosada.

-Adónde vamos?-preguntó la voz de la ninja médico al lado de él.

Neji la miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente ocultó su sorpresa. La pelirosada había arremangado las mangas y falda del kimono, levantándolo casi por sus rodillas, para lograr movilizarse más fácil y alcanzar las rápidas zancadas de Neji.

Éste la miró divertido, se vio tentado a ofrecerle el brazo, pero si lo hacía la chica tendría que arreglárselas para sujetarse el kimono con una sola mano y avanzar igual que él. Una sádica sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro, no estaría mal ver como la kunoishi se enfrentaría a eso.

-Por qué no usamos el coche?-preguntó la mujer, antes de que él pusiera en marcha su nuevo plan.

-Hinata se lo llevó-respondió él.

La chica sonrió, mañana tendría mucho de qué hablar con Naruto, y para la próxima reunión de amigas, que debido a la situación se adelantaría, Hinata tendría una linda historia que contar.

Era el momento indicado. Neji le ofreció el brazo.

Sakura lo tomó sin vacilar, mientras que en su otro brazo caía todo el peso del kimono que llevaba recogido. Le resultaba incómodo caminar del brazo de Neji y con el vestido levantado, pero si lo soltaba, no podría avanzar tan rápido como él. Suspiró, tenía la leve sospecha de que Neji se estaba divirtiendo.

Se detuvo un segundo. Neji sonrió triunfal, la muchacha se había rendido. Sakura dejó caer la falda de su kimono, se agachó un momento y recogió de nuevo el vestido, hasta que la falda quedó por encima de sus rodillas.

-Así está mejor-dijo feliz, mientras tomaba de nuevo el brazo de Neji y continuaron caminando de igual a igual.

-_E__s prá__ctica_-analizó finalmente el Hyuga.

Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente donde Naruto y Hinata continuaban con su cita. En ese momento, Naruto tomaba la mano de Hinata y le susurraba algo que hizo a ruborizar a la Hyuga.

Sakura sin querer aferró con más fuerza el brazo de Neji, y por primera vez en toda la avanzada noche, el joven Hyuga se ruborizó.

OoO

Tsunade estrechó la mano de Sasuke, en señal de acuerdo. Habían llegado a una decisión. Cada semana, un enviado personal de Tsunade iría hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha para informarle los movimientos de la Akatsuki.

Sasuke exigió que ni Naruto ni Sakura se enteraran; no quería enfrentarse con el rubio, aún no; y no quería lidiar con la pelirosada.

Hiashi sólo esperaba que Neji y Shino, los escogidos por Tsunade para servir de mensajeros, fueran capaces de destruir la fuerte organización del Uchiha.

OoO

Naruto dio un rápido beso en la mejilla de Hinata. Neji ni lo notó, miraba a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Sakura sonrió muy alegre.

-Creo que tendrán una segunda cita-

-Entonces nosotros también-.

Jeje… Fin!

* * *

Gracias por leer!!!

En otro de mis fics, paloma mensajera, Neji es enviado a decirle a Sakura que Sasuke ha regresado para prepararla. En este fic sucede todo lo contrario!!

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me lo hagan saber!!

PD: Tengo planeado otro fic (jiji) que tendrá de prota a Hiashi explicando el por qué de su retraso... tengo ideas, pero no tiempo para escribir... también les pasa eso???

Bye!! y Gracias!!


End file.
